


Dormir profondément

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke détestait ces nuits lorsque Sakura n’était pas près de lui. Il dormait d’un sommeil léger, toujours à l’affût du moindre danger. Et lorsqu’il réussissait enfin à trouver le sommeil, ses cauchemars l’envahissaient. Il ne pouvait dormir d’un sommeil profond et paisible que lorsque Sakura était près de lui.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Dormir profondément

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke éteignit la lumière de la chambre et s’allongea sur son lit. Sarada dormait depuis longtemps et Sakura n’était pas encore rentrée. Elle les avait averti plus tôt dans la soirée qu’une urgence était arrivée à l’hôpital et qu’elle ne savait pas quand elle allait rentrer. Sasuke détestait ces nuits lorsqu'elle n’était pas près de lui. Il dormait d’un sommeil léger, toujours à l’affût du moindre danger. Et lorsqu’il réussissait enfin à trouver le sommeil, ses cauchemars l’envahissaient. Il ne pouvait dormir d’un sommeil profond et paisible que lorsque Sakura était près de lui.

Après le massacre de son clan, dormir était devenu insupportable. Dès qu’il fermait les yeux, il voyait les corps de ses parents couverts de sang et Itachi se tenant à côté d’eux. Il lui arrivait de rester sans dormir pour ne plus voir ces visions d’horreur. Pendant des années, ces cauchemars faisaient parti de ses nuits. Ce qui l’empêchait de sombrer dans la folie était la haine qu’il ressentait pour son frère. Lorsqu’il était devenu genin et que l’équipe 7 partait en mission, étrangement, dormir lui semblait plus facile. À l’époque, il refusait de se l’avouer, mais maintenant, il savait que c’était grâce à Sakura. Sa présence l’apaisait. Le simple fait de savoir qu’elle était près de lui, le calmait et pour la première fois depuis des années, il pouvait enfin dormir d’un sommeil profond et sans cauchemars. Depuis cette époque, rien n’avait changé. Il n’arrivait qu’à trouver un sommeil réparateur qu’avec Sakura.

Sasuske entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Sakura entra. Elle lui sourit lorsqu’elle vit qu’il était toujours réveillé.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Maintenant, oui. Un genin a été grièvement blessé pendant sa mission. J’ai cru qu’on allait le perdre. Heureusement, tout c’est bien terminé. »

Elle se changea et s’allongea sur le lit. Sasuke passa son bras autour d’elle et Sakura posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée, dit-elle les yeux mi-clos. J’ai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais. »

En à peine quelques secondes, elle s’endormit. Sasuke déposa un baiser sur son front. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le souffle de Sakura et s’endormit à son tour d’un sommeil profond.

_Fin ___


End file.
